I don't normally do this
by lovemelikealovesong
Summary: Hayley didn't want to be in Alaska especially within five feet of her father. Maybe a couple of months aboard a fishing vessel will do her good? Or at least that's her fathers logic. Thank god she only has 8 months to spend here then she's gone. Deadliest Catch. Edgar/OC


This used to be "Make Me Proud, Darling" but I decided to completely change it around like I said I would. This is a Edgar/OC story and I don't own anything or anyone except Hayley and her father.

Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

-Mackenzie

* * *

><p>My father was a crab fisherman. I tried to live up to his standards which where extremely high and I always got so close but never to where he wanted.<p>

Everyone knew he always wanted a son to carry on the boat, his legacy, even me. I tried getting on the crab boat with him and the crew but he left me at docks as always.

My mother died giving birth to me, which just made me think that I was a burden to him, something that he didn't want. As a matter of fact I knew he never wanted me, so at sixteen when he left for king crab season, I ran away to Miami, Florida where my aunt on my mother's side lives. She always told me that "if you ever need to get away darling, come visit me in Florida" and that's exactly what I did.

By the time I turned seventeen my aunt died in her sleep at 45 years of age. Nobody knew the cause of it, people started talking and you know how the rumor mill goes and trust me there quite a few of these outrageous rumors.

One person said that I stabbed her in her sleep. I thought that was ridiculous because first off there would be stab wounds and second there would be a murder weapon that would have prints on it.

Who thinks like that? You're obviously completely insane if you think that's true. I never did pay attention to what anyone thought though and my aunt always told me that was a powerful key to life.

Well, anyway after the funeral I met with my attorney/lawyer and we decided – I mean he decided that until I turned eighteen I needed a parent or guardian.

Which meant I was going to have to fly to Dutch Harbor, Alaska aka Bum fuck nowhere, population 0.

So here I was on a plane to Alaska. I had my I-pod in and listening to some song that blocked out everyone on this damn plane. About 10 hours later and changing planes only once I finally stepped off the plane and arrived at my destination.

Little speckles off white were falling slowly, the ground was already covered in white. If I didn't hate the reason why I was here I would say that this whole scene in front of me was beautiful.

I had successfully found my hotel thanks to some guy with a beard and had gotten settled in. I decided that I should explore some of Dutch before the sun sets. I quickly grabbed my coat, keys, phone and cigarettes and existed the hotel.

I had somehow found my way to the docks, I couldn't tell you how I got there or which way I took. It was as if I needed to be here, like someone was guiding me.

I leaned against a pillar and watched the way the waves moved in different directions, clashing against one another, it was quite a beautiful site but then again I had always found the ocean beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped a few feet in the air and spun quickly around. It was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties, he had a little beard, and was wearing a beanie. He was dressed in jeans and work boots and looked to only be wearing a sweatshirt.

"Aren't you freezing?"

I quickly realized what I said and covered my mouth, I was only thinking that, I didn't mean to say it.

He laughed, it was deep and cute.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "It's just I'm all bundled up and you're only wearing a sweatshirt."

He smiled, "It's okay, I just don't get that a lot." He told me, he was a cutie. I couldn't be falling for someone though I was only here for 8 months anyway. "We're all dressed like this, and I'm wearing plenty of long sleeves underneath." He winked at me, oh lord.

I could only giggle and turn my back to him, facing the beautiful sunset.

"My names Josh." He was now standing next to me.

"Rose."

He smiled. "Well Rose, would you allow me to buy you a drink?"

I smiled and nodded "I would like that."

Just then my phone started to go off "Bring it back, bring it back.."  
>I quickly answered it before it got any worse.<p>

"This is Rose."

The laughter on the other end made me smile. "I'm calling you in five mins." She said and hung up.  
>I put my phone away and smiled up at Josh who looked confused. I couldn't care, I just wanted a drink.<p>

"Just some tell-marketer. So about that drink?"

••••

Josh led me into a bar that actually wasn't too far away from the docks. We started talking about what we did for a living. He's a crab fisherman, good thing I did lie to him then.

Josh held the door open for me and lead me in. The bar was a lot warmer then outside and I enjoyed the warmth.

The bar was a little old fashioned with pictures and flags hanging on every inch of the walls. To my left were tables and tables filled with men and maybe a woman or two and to my right was the bar and a little hallway which I assumed was where the bathroom located at.

I didn't notice the stares as I walked up to the bar and ordered a straight shot of vodka and then a rum and coke. I payed the bartender and thanked her. I was glad that they didn't card here or else I would be screwed.

"Starting without me?" Josh asked as he came up next to me.

I just smiled and downed my shot. He laughed and took his from the bartender.

"Bring it back.. Bring it back.." My phone went off. Hm, I didn't realize that it had been 5 mins.

"Excuse me for one second." I told Josh as I answered my phone.

"Is he at least cute?" I walked away from Josh and moved towards the door.

"So you're type Alex." I told her looking back at Josh holding up one finger hoping he realized that I meant one second.

"Hay, try not to break all there hearts Kay?"

I laughed "Yeah cause that's why I'm here."

"Well in 8 months you can move back to Florida and we can go partying all day and night bitch!"

"Bitch, you need to realize something here," I told her laughing, I couldn't even keep a straight face while doing this. "I did not try to steal you're man, he's not even cute okay? Bye!"

"Love you too hoe!" She shouted as I hung up. It was our way of saying I'm going when we were with a guy who we weren't quite sure about going home with or not. The more drama you had in your life the more the guy wouldn't want to get involved with you. That was our logic anyway.

As I turned around to face Josh, I saw him. I don't know who he was or what he did or if he was married or not but he completely made my heart skip a beat.

I guess he felt eyes on him cause he looked up and we locked eyes. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds. One second past what you're supposed to lock eyes with someone.

I couldn't help myself I kept stealing glances at him through out the night.

Josh was talking me ear off about one thing or another and I was forever in Alex's debt when I heard her infamous ringtone go off on my phone.

"I have to take this," I told Josh. "I be right back."

I quickly put on my coat and headed outside, answering my phone.

"Alex," I breathed "I so owe you one."

She laughed. "That bad?"

I took out my cigarettes and lit one. "That dude can talk! He's as bad as you! You too are like a match made in heaven. Everything you like girly."

I brought the cigarette up to my lips and inhaled and then slowly exhaled, I did this a couple of times to relax.

"So where's captain douchebag?" I laughed at her choice of words and leaned against the pillar facing the bar to see who came in and out.

"I see no sign of life anywhere." I breathed "although I think I have just found my husband."

I could feel her perk up and want to know the details. "Tall?" She asked, trying to remember my checklist.

"Yup."

"Blonde?"

"Yes."

"Brown eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Asshole?"

"That I don't know. But Alex, 4 seconds!"

"Get out of here! No! You're kidding me!" I turned to face the sea, it always calmed me.

"Yes and no I'm not!" I stomped my cigarette out. I missed my best friend and frankly I wish she was here with me, we would run this place. We always did when we were together.

"Babe as much as I miss you, I should really get back to your future husband I'm sure he's waiting." I smiled into the phone even though she couldn't see it, I know she heard it.

"Psh, hell yeah! Try not to break his heart too much ya hear?"

"I hear ya! Love ya darling!"

"Love you too!"

I quickly hung up and spun around to get back to the bar but instead I was met with a body. A very tall, tan and hard one at that.

I slowly looked up to find the guy that I was eyeing earlier in front of me. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly.

He chuckled. "It's not a problem. By any chance do you have a light?" He held up his cigarette and smiled.

I nodded and handed my lighter to him. "Thanks." He said as he lite his cig.

I nodded and faced the ocean and held out my hand when he was done with my lighter. As he handed me back my lighter our hands brushed and butterflies exploded inside of me. I just kept facing the ocean hoping not to give away anything that I was feeling at the moment.

"You know you should probably get back in there Josh is waiting."

I turned to face him and nodded not asking how he knew him. I walked towards the bar only turning back once.

I walked into the bar and didn't see Josh anywhere. I decided it was time to go anyway. I grabbed my stuff and was headed for the door when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hayley Lynn!"

I could tell you who it was without even turning around. After 16 years of my life, he could have an accent and I'd still recognize the voice of my father.

I slowly turned around not really wanting to deal with him tonight. In all honesty I was hoping to push this off till tomorrow but I guess last luck wasn't on my side tonight.

I smiled, or at least tried to. "Daddy! Or should I say Captain Gates."

His eyes narrowed, they always did when he was annoyed. "Always the smartass." There were no hint of sarcasm, just anger and disappointment.

"8 months and I'm out of here dude." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to be here as much as he didn't want me here.

He grabbed his beer on the table and as he did I noticed a sliver ring on his left hand on his ring finger.

"Did you knock her up?"

Okay, so I didn't mean for that to slip but after seeing his shocked facial expression and him choking on his beer, it was worth it.

"Cause that would be the only reason I can think that a woman would want to stay with you." I continued.

I should probably run. Was the first thought that went through my head as I saw the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to murder me.

"Are you trying to piss me off girl?" He asked.

The hot guy from earlier just happened to walk in and hear what my dad said.

"Woah there John, I'm sure whatever the woman did you can let go for tonight."

I could feel all the eyes on us three. I didn't like it.

"Edgar," my dad growled at the guy. Hm, so that was his name. "Meet my daughter Hailey."

It was then Edgar got wide eyes and backed off. I can't blame the dude.

"Hailey, you will go sit at the bar and wait for me. Do you understand?"

Instead of just complying, I mimicked him. Which I knew just pissed him off more but I did as I was told until he turned his back and then I was out the door and heading towards my hotel. I wasn't putting up with him. I was done with him and his shitty self.


End file.
